Starches and dextrins have long been used as adhesive materials in various applications such as the fabrication of corrugated boards, paper bags, paper boxes, laminated paperboard, spiral-wound tubes, gummed labels, gummed tapes and other gumming applications. Disclosure of these and other applications may be found in “Starch Chemistry and Technology”, 2nd Edition, edited by R. Whistler et al., 1984, pp. 593-610 and “Starch and Its Modifications”, chapter 22, by M. W. Rutenberg, pp. 22-63 and 22-64 in “Handbook of Water-Soluble Gums and Resins”, edited by Robert L. Davidson, 1980.
Typical adhesive categories include liquid adhesives, pastes, cold-water soluble adhesives and water resistant adhesives and provide properties such as tack, adhesion, solution viscosity and stability. While starch adhesives have been used in such applications, they generally do not provide release properties. Typically, separate release agents and coatings are used and they comprise materials such as silicones and waxes.
Use of conventional technology raises recycling concerns or environmental issues, e.g., land fill issues associated with spent cardboard tubes. A need exists for an adhesive that can be used in the construction of “coreless” rolls of tissue and towels wherein the adhesive can be integrated into the web of the substrate to provide a core, and allow for 100% of the finished product to be used. Because there is no waste, there will be no recycling or environmental issues. The current invention addresses this need.